The Helping Hand
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Based off a fan theory. What if Draco was the one who helped Harry and Ron conquer the Chamber of Secrets. Its unlike Hermione to not only rip out a page of a book but also write on the page. Why wasn't that page found sooner? Yet at the beginning of the film in the bookstore, you clearly see Draco ripping out the page of a book. Read and review please.


**I own no rights to Harry Potter Unfortunately.**

Draco

"Lucius what is the meaning of this" His mother hissed

"Cissa, he must return, this is the best way. he trusted me with this diary before he disappeared, its the only way to bring him back, and heighten his power" His father hissed back in a hushed whisper. This was new to Draco, all summer his father had been bragging to his ex-death eater friends about how he had 'bravely recovered' the diary from the Dark Lords belongings and has found a miraculous way to bring him back. Draco knew that this was all talk as he himself was the one who found it while sifting through the library one day. His after had taken the leather-covered book from him and hold him not to ask questions. although Draco had overheard his fathers stories or his parents arguing and had discovered that at some point that year the Chamber of Secrets would be opened.

Draco did enjoy the inside-knowledge brought about by being the son of a well respected death eater, but cursed the Dark Lord with all his might. he saw how the mark killed his father slowly, how his mother grew sour by the year. he had found an old photo album of his parents when they were younger, they were happy, but come the Wizarding War just before his birth, he despised the old snake. Not only for breaking his own parents but for all the others too. His good friend, Blaise Zabini. his mother had been crucioed to death by the Dark Lord himself when Blaise was only days old.

Don't get him wrong, Draco despised Harry Potter with all his might. cocky little git deserved what was coming to him if he quoted his father, however Draco understood that he was the only one who could save them. save him. Despite only being 13 years old, Draco knew he was destined to follow in his fathers footsteps, that the Dark Lord would return and Draco would be welcomed into his inner ranks to suffer the same fate as put upon his father and so many others.

So when Lucius took Draco to buy his books and he ran into Potter and his groupies, Lucius managing to slip the youngest Weasley girl the book in his attempt to bring back the Dar Lord, Draco became engrossed in a book, all about the magical beasts and where they could be found. He had heard a lot about the chamber of secrets and it was fairly obvious to Draco, born a Slytherin and would die a Slytherin that the beat in the chamber was a Basilisk. he promptly tore the page out of the book, stuffing it in his pocket and joined his father, sneering at the Weasleys and Potter. not one to give everything up over the sake of an apperence, Draco left it, until later on in the year.

Once Harry and his followers became aware of the existence of the Chamber of secrets he knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione discovered the truth. He loathed the mudblood with a burning passion, but he admired her knowledge and knew that if there was anyone who could solve it, it would have been her.

So you can imagine his shock when he discovered that she too had been petrified. he overheard it one morning after breakfast when Pansy Parkinson burst into the common room, laughing about how Granger was petrified in the bathroom, that it was hidden along the third floor corridor and no one knew she was there. He joined her in a laugh.

Later that morning he snuck out to the corridor and found her still there. From her position it appeared that she was looking in a mirror Knowing that he had to be careful with his moves, he found a small hand mirror on the floor and placed it in her palm. using a levitation spell he moved her into the hallway, knowing he wouldn't be caught because everyone was watching the Quidditch game. racing back to his dorm, he searched everywhere for that torn page of a book.

It took him two days, but he found it. Hidden in the soles of his right shoe. Ones that he rarely wore, for they were a size too big. he grabbed a quill and wrote 'Pipes' on the page. Night fell and as it brought the wonderful cover of darkness he snuck off to the hospital wing, and there, lying on the bed she was. Praying that neither Potter or Weasel would question why she ripped a page out of a book and wrote on said page, as opposed to checking out the book, he stuffed the now crumpled paper into her hand and left the hospital wing.

He breathed a sigh of relief, but kept the ghost of a frown on his lips. the diary was destroyed. Potter and Weasel both thanked Granger for her help to which she looked a little confused. luckily it wasn't mentioned again...This led Draco to wonder just how much he could keep up the appearances while manipulating Pothead. Yes the main traits of a Slytherin were cunningness. and Draco was born a Slytherin and would die a Slytherin. perhaps he would give the Gryffindor's just a few more helping hands.

 **Sorry for any typos. This is based off a theory I heard, that Draco was on their side all along but couldn't risk the lives of his family by giving up the appearances. Please read and review, should I make this into a multi-fic for some more times he could've helped? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
